


無人之境04

by DCXAZYFOREVER



Category: Real People - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:36:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCXAZYFOREVER/pseuds/DCXAZYFOREVER





	無人之境04

政府因扶持本市新企业，敖子逸本以为势在必行的项目落入他人之手，纯利润十位数的肥肉不翼而飞。他为此生了半天闷气，觉得自己不成气候，连秘书每日下午准点送达的甜品都扔在一旁。

到饭点时他正处理文件，电脑边的私人用机在震动，但除开特殊原因，工作时间他从不接听私人电话，任由它震动十几秒，终于平息。办公室座机又响起，他迟疑一下，接通。

 

“敖董，打扰了。”

 

敖子逸发出轻蔑的气音，转动手中的钢笔问道:“我手机上的电话也是你打的吧?”

 

男人没有否认:“是。”

敖子逸“啪”的一聲按下笔:“我不记得给过你联系方式。”

“昨晚同你爷爷用晚餐，聊的很开心。”

敖子逸握着听筒的手紧了紧，似乎在考虑这句话的可信度。男人不疾不徐继续发话:“你爷爷和我都认为，J程鑫不适合你。

敖子逸心中警铃大作，但面上依旧平静如常:“我养什么样的人，别说是你，我爷爷也管不着。被我甩了脸色就要告状，戴冠羽，你就这点能耐?”

“丁程鑫还没告诉你吧?也是，角色扮演这么好玩的游戏，换我，也乐意多玩几天。”

“你什么意思?”

 

“家父今日生日宴会，敖董应该有收到邀请函吧?”

 

敖子逸回忆起那封邀请函，被自己随手搁置在餐桌上。那日丁程鑫心血来潮做饭，敖子逸嫌弃粥熬的太稀，两人小学生般斗嘴，在餐桌边没羞没耻的寻欢求爱。那封可怜邀请函没能幸免敖子逸的浊液,彻底作废。

敖子逸沉默，戴冠羽只当他是扔了“七点我会来接你，你会知道你想知道的。需要换装吗?”

敖子逸咬咬牙，这种被威胁安排的感觉从来是他施加给别人的，如今变成承受一方有点儿无所适从。

 

“不用。准时来，我不习惯等人。”

放下电话后，他让秘书去一趟他的家找一找上次淘来的那一套价以百万计的茶具和老君眉。秘书苦不堪言，早已准备下班的她接过钥匙，推掉了与男友的约会。

秘书火速赶往第一阵线，却发现丁程鑫在家。知道丁程鑫和敖子逸的关系的人不多，她是其中一个。客客气气的打完招呼，丁程鑫问她什么事，她答替敖董拿东西。丁程鑫便不再追问。

戴冠羽在敖氏的公司总部大楼底下等待将近二十分钟，敖子逸才风尘仆仆的出现在他的视线里。戴冠羽替他拉开后座门，开玩笑般:“ 敖董真是日理万机:啊。”

“跨海大桥那个案子，是你们公司拿到的吧?恭喜。 ”

戴冠羽透过后视镜看他不屑表情。敖子逸性子太烈，他吃不消。但转念一想，丁程鑫不仅吃得消，还能把他拆吃入腹，实在太高明。

“我家不像敖家家大业大，弟兄多的很，想要出头唯有自己杀出一条血路，”他自嘲般笑笑“不过，确实少不了家里添砖。”

敖子逸对他如何创业不感兴趣，戴冠羽拾了点其他话题以吸引他的注意。

“C市几年前几大家族势力洗牌，敖家作为家族企业仍能占据一宗，可见底蕴之深厚。就没想过往政界发展? ”

 

敖子逸云淡风轻:“商人最讲究利益。我们一大家子都是俗人，没本事就别往政界里钻，要吃亏的。”

 

戴冠羽摇摇头:“在这方面，丁家就做的很好。”

 

敖子逸当初没仔细看邀请函，才发现宴会地点选在戴家宅邸，盘踞在山腰上。戴冠羽下车，管家接过钥匙朝他鞠躬:“老爷吩咐无需您担心流程，只需要在到达时去书房找他即可。”

戴冠羽点点头，让他将车子开回车库。戴冠羽穿过U型回廊，将他领到前厅。

敖子逸将贺礼递给门口侍应生，戴冠羽亲手为他开门:“抱歉，我一会儿就来，玩的开心。”

敖氏继承人从出生时就备受关注，登报喧闹全国每个角落。在伦敦读大学那会儿，他是众多女性的臆想暧昧对象，却没有一个人能让他钟情。

敖子逸身着平日里常穿的西服款式，打了一根不起眼的领带，由于没打发胶头发变得软塌，少了几丝威严感，眉清目秀的像是不小心闯入名流宴会的大学生。他坐在那儿专注于手机里的股市信息，一副生人莫近模样。

不少人认出他，诧异万分。听闻上次市长生日，邀请他三次还姗姗来迟，这次是谁搬动这尊大佛。众人窃窃私语，惹得敖子逸不悦。

他不愿喝酒，饮最简单的白开打量大厅内布置，随后看见最不该看见的人。丁程鑫立在一位女士身旁亲密交谈。从二人的笑容中可以看出谈话十分愉快。

敖子逸不是圣人，也不愿成人之美。他笑的从容不迫找不出半分破绽，插在裤兜里的左手却捏出汗来，缓步靠近他们。正欲开口，肩头被一只手按住拍了拍，只见戴冠羽插入他们间替他们做自我介绍。

“丁小姐，程先生，这是现任敖氏董事长，敖子逸。”

敖子逸皮笑肉不笑。

“敖董，这是丁氏大小姐，丁妙妙，只不过在政界发展。这位是丁氏大公子程以清，丁氏现任首席执行官。”

一一握过手，敖子逸不敢置信般看着这张与丁程鑫有八成相近的脸。程以清笑道:“我随我母亲的姓，所以姓程。”

敖子逸还是皱眉头，戴冠羽看出他的疑惑“丁氏二公子未到场，我想你是把二人误认了。”

程以清恍然大悟:“我弟弟是演员，眼熟不奇怪。”

他终于明白那通电话里戴冠羽的意思。

胸前手机在震动，他匆匆说了句“抱歉”就往外走。屏幕显示来电者，他在那一瞬间真的想摔碎手机。

 

丁程鑫依旧是慵赖的语调:“又加班吗?”

 

“为什么，骗我?”

 

像是火山喷发，熔岩成瀑踏平花草，滚烫岩浆却无法冷却凝成石。不管是山崩海啸还是宇宙爆炸，他都要一个答案。


End file.
